Sonny With The Wizards
by MusicChannySkyscraper
Summary: When Alex wins a contest to meet the cast of So Random, she brings her whole family, including Mason and Harper. But when she senses romance between Sonny and Chad, she decides to - as usual - get involved. Will she get them together? Malex but mostly Channy!
1. Alex to LA

**Hey! It's iluvchanny13! Here's my latest story, it's a cross-over of SWAC and WOWP. Hopefully, you guys will like it. Alex wins a contest to meet the So Random cast. She brings her family, Harper and Mason, and senses a little romance between Sonny and Chad. Can she get them together? Read to find out!**

**Chapter 1-Alex to LA**

Alex's POV

"Alex, have you done you're homework?" Mom yells from upstairs.

Who cares about homework? It's boring. Besides, I'm watching So Random, my favourite show. OK, I like So Random, so what?

"Yep, I've done it." I say, picking up my wand and saying a spell to do it for me. I love being a wizard!

"Yeah, great idea," Justin says in his obnoxious voice. "Cause your plans involving magic ALWAYS go right."

"Haha, funny Justin." I say, partially ignoring him.

"Wow, you didn't fight back? What's up with you?"

"Shh!" I tell him. "They're announcing the winner of the So Random competition."

"Which is?"

"I entered a competition where the winner spends a week with the cast of So Random! I so want to meet them! So be quiet!"

I watch the screen, as Sicky Vicky finished. If only Alex Masarski came to my school, I could be ill all the time, no magic, no fuss!

"Well, that's our show, everyone!" Sonny Munroe says. She's wearing a cute top and skinny jeans, and her smile is a mile wide. OK, she's the opposite of me, but at least she isn't stuck in a boring school with a boring life. On the upside, I have magic, and a boyfriend.

"Hello, my love!" Mason says, entering the room. He looks so cute, as usual. Well I haven't seen him; I'm watching So Random, still. But he always looks cute so he must look amazing.

"Hey, Mason." I say, unwary.

"What are you watching?" He asks.

"So Random," I say, "They're announcing the winner of the competition."

"I've seen that show," Mason says, "Why does it have to be Dolphin Boy? Why are there no werewolves?"

"Mason," I say, "I love you, but I also want to win this competition. So if you don't mind, zip it!"

"Sorry," Mason says.

On TV, Sonny's fishing around in a box of letters. "And the winner is…" She says, "…Alex Russo from Waverly Place, New York!"

"Aghhhh!" I yell, "That's me, that's me, that's me!"

"Congratulations, Alex!" Tawni Hart is saying, "You get to spend a week with us and appear on next week's show! What do you think of that?"

I was dancing around the living room (something I've never done) when my Mom and Dad came up the stairs wearing their Waverly Sub Station aprons.

"What did you win?" Mom asks.

"So, check this out," I say, "I am going to LA to be on an episode of So Random!" I squealed happily, and danced some more.

"So, who are you taking with you?" Harper says.

"I have to take someone?" I say.

We all turn to the TV to see Sonny saying, "Bring your whole family! Let them experience it, too! Goodnight everyone!"

Great. Family. This was not going to be good. And of course, if I brought my family, there was another person I had to bring so I could stay sane.

"Mason? Do you want to come?" I ask.

"Sure! That would be great-"

"-He's a werewolf." Dad interrupts.

"And?" I say. "That's very prejudiced, Dad! To not allow Mason to come because of his _species_. It's just wrong."

"Fine," Dad sighs, "He can come."

I love getting my way.

Sonny's POV

"Goodnight, everyone!" I say, after just announcing the winner of the So Random contest. I'm so excited to meet this "Alex" girl. I can't wait to give her the time of her life!

I walk into the prop house, placing the latest prop in its place of honour. Suddenly, I feel a cold breeze. I turn to see…HIM.

"Chad." I say.

"Sonny." He replies.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

He ignores my question. "I heard you have a girl coming to star on your show."

"Yeah," I say, "It's a big deal for her, so try not to scare her off while she's around."

"Please," He laughs, "If she doesn't run away at the first sight of you guys, nothing will scare her off." He winks in that super annoying way and leaves me alone.

Ugh! How I hate that guy! Just forget him, Sonny. Remember, Alex is coming, be happy!

**So, what do you think? Next one up soon, I have lots of homework though, so give me some time...XD**


	2. Meeting the Cast

**Alex arrives in Hollywood in this one! Hope you like it...**

**Chapter 2-Meeting the Cast**

Alex's POV

I arrive at Hollywood, beaming. I'm so excited!

Me and my family head to Condor Studios after we've unpacked, and when we arrive, Sonny is there smiling.

"Hey, Alex!" she says, "It's so nice to meet you."

"It's even better to meet you! I'm such a huge fan!" I say, smiling.

"Really?" She says, and I nod.

"So Random wouldn't be the same without you!"

"Wow, thanks!" She says. "So, who's staying?"

"Just me and my boyfriend." I say, pulling Mason to the front.

Harper coughs and I add, "And my friend, Harper."

"Really?" Harper says innocently, "Well, I don't know-SURE!"

Sonny's a little freaked as Harper jumps up, excited. She doesn't let that scare her off though. Good.

"OK!" She says, still beaming. "Let's go!"

"Hold on a sec," Dad says, pulling me back, then he drops his voice. "Remember, while you're here, no magic." He whispers.

"Oh, but Daddy-!"

"NO magic!" He confirms.

"Fine," I say.

I turn to Sonny, Mason and Harper, "Let's go!" I say.

OK, so my dad says I can't use magic, but when have I listened to him about that? Exactly. I'll use it if I need to, he just won't find out!

Sonny's POV

We walk down the corridor, as I show Alex and her boyfriend Mason and friend Harper around.

"And here's the prop house." I say. "This is where we put all of our memorable props."

Alex gasps, running towards to sarcophagus. "This is the sarcophagus from the Mummy sketch! Believe me, I've put up with a lot of Mummies in my time, am I right guys?"

Mason nods. "Remember the eyes?" They both start to laugh, while I stand there with Harper, confused.

"Should we be laughing?" I ask Harper.

"Na, it's an inside thing." She says. "Just smile and nod." She then starts nodding, and I do too.

"Can I look in here?" Alex says, opening the sarcophagus.

"Sure," I say, and then I remember something, "No, wait!"

Too late. She's opened the door to reveal the one and only Zora.

"Agh!"

"Agh!"

"Agh!"

"Agh! Don't you knock?" Zora yells. Been there, lived that.

"Sorry," Alex says, "I just didn't expect someone to be in there. I'm Alex!" She holds a hand out for Zora to shake.

"Oh, the one that won the contest?" Zora says.

"Yeah!" Alex replies. I am so excited!"

Then, Nico and Grady enter, arguing once again about who comes out of who in a sketch. They can have some pretty weird arguments.

"Agh!" Alex yells. "Guys, I am such a big fan!"

"Oh, hey," Nico says, coming close to her and kissing her hand. I turn to see Mason a little angry. "Nico, but you knew that."

Then, of course, Grady does his thing. "Grady," He says, holding out his hand, "But you knew that."

"And I'm Alex, but I knew that."

"And I'm her boyfriend," Mason points out, "And she knows that, right Alex?"

"Oh, Mason, you know I love you." Alex says, and Mason smiles and hugs her. Mason's got a British accent! How can Alex NOT like him?

"It's always the British guys," Nico says.

"And the American guys," Grady adds, "And Australian, Italian, Spanish, Dutch, Irish-"

"OK! They get it! We lose to a lot of guys!" Nico yells. Yeah, those two need girlfriends…

At that moment, Tawni enters.

"Hey, guys! Guess who's on the cover of Tween Weekly, again!"

"Um, we're all on the cover," I say. This is feeling like da-ja-vu.

"Really? Coz, all I see is me!" Tawni says, being Tawni.

Alex smiles, "Oh…my…gosh! It's Tawni! I love her!" She tells me.

"Yeah, so does Tawni," I say, watching as Tawni applies Coco Moco Coco before finally noticing our guests.

"Oh, so you're Alan!" She says.

Alan? That isn't even close. And it's a guy's name. It's worse than when I first joined and she called me "Sumonny". "I've been there." I tell Alex, as she tells Tawni her name while she says, "Yeah, I said that."

At that moment, we all feel a cold gust of wind, and turn to see…him. The one and only Chad Dylan Cooper.

Chad's POV

Don't ask me why I'm at So Random. I'm here to spy, that's all. They have this "winner of a contest", who hasn't broke her leg with that weird gnome prop to get out of it? Who is this girl? She must have pretty bad tastes in celebrities.

"Chad," Sonny says, tongue sharp.

"Sonny," I say, before turning to her pathetic cast, "Randoms,"

"Pooper," One of the Chuckle Boys says.

"Oh…my…gosh!" A red-haired girl screams, grabbing another girl and they both start jumping up and down. "It's Chad Dylan Cooper! I can't believe it! Sonny, can you?"

"I can't," Sonny says happily, before turning to me, face like thunder, "I really can't. What are you doing here?" She yells.

"Checking out the competition," I say, walking over to the girls. "Hey, girls." I say, winking. I kiss the red-headed one on the hand and say, "You are?"

She starts to stutter. Why wouldn't she? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper.

"She's Harper," The other girl says carelessly, "And I'm Alex."

"The one who won the contest, am I right?" She nods, "Well, you sure win the prettiest girl in this room contest." It's a lie, she's second to someone…but I won't tell you who that is.

She blushes, nonetheless, before saying, "Thanks, but I have a boyfriend."

"Which is…?" I ask, and a guy pops up. A British guy. I'll admit…British guys are cool, but what do they have that I, Chad Dylan Cooper, don't have?

"That would be me." He says in that accent…how I wish I had that accent! I'd be perfect! Well, more perfect than I am now…

"So," I say, moving on from the previous disaster, "You guys watch Mackenzie Falls?" They nod with excitement, but Sonny comes over and interrupts.

"Remember, guys," She says, "You won the competition for So Random, NOT Mackenzie Falls."

I smirk, "Ha! Is SOMEONE getting jealous?"

"I think you know who's getting jealous, Chad. You're worried that someone likes our show more than yours."

"Ha!" I laugh, "Like that's possible."

"Then what are they doing at OUR show?"

I stutter. I need to think here…"Uh, we haven't had a contest!"

"Oh, yeah," Sonny laughs, "Coz you're not popular enough!"

"Who's the number one tween show?" I remind her, and she gets mad. She's so easy to get to!

"Just get out of here, Chad."

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Good!"

"GOOD!" She yells, "Now get out!"

"Gladly!" I reply, leaving the stupid cast and the stupid props and the stupid contest winners and the stupid…kinda cute…funny…Sonny…WAIT! I don't like Sonny! Get a hold of yourself, Chad! You hate that girl!...Do I? Yes…I…think I do…she hates me anyway…

**Hope you all liked it! Keep an eye out for the next one...**


	3. Really Channy? Really?

**Next one! I'm on a roll tonight! It's gonna slow down now though, I've caught up with myself...**

**Chapter 3-Really Channy? Really?**

Sonny's POV

"Fine,"

"Fine," I don't care if Alex is here. I can't help arguing with Chad.

"Good!"

"GOOD!" I yell, "Now get out!"

"Gladly!" He replies, storming off. My cast-mates sigh and chuckle at us arguing. What's up with them? They're part of the So Random/Mackenzie Falls rivalry too, but I guess me and Chad take it to the next level. Alex smiles at me though, as if she's thought of something.

"What was that?" She asks.

"The Mackenzie Falls/So Random rivalry." I reply, "Our shows hate each other."

"No, I mean, what was that? Between you and Chad?"

Tawni laughs, "You see, Alex, Chad and Sonny have a little something going on!" Everyone laughs, except me. It's not funny! I hate Chad; I don't like him…do I? No…I'm pretty sure I hate him, and he hates me…I think…

"Look, guys. Chad and I hate each other."

"Do you Sonny?" Alex asks, "Do you really?"

"Ugh!" I groan, "Now you're sounding like Chad!" I collapse on the couch, trying to change the subject. "So…" I say, "Any ideas for a sketch you could show up in?"

"Ooh!" Alex squeals, "I don't know! There are so many great ones…"

We keep talking about Alex's sketch, but I can't help thinking about that egoistic jerk. He can't like me, I can't like him…sure, he can be sweet, but I don't like the side he usually shows, the egomaniac. Even though the other side, rarely seen, is sweet, kind, funny and good to be around…STOP IT SONNY! Why can't I be as good as my cast? Why can't I hate him and know I do?

Alex's POV

We've finished talking about my sketch, I'm really excited! I'm going to be in a Check It Out Girls sketch, I'll be Sicky Vicky's best friend…but one thing's on my mind…Sonny and Chad Dylan Cooper. She may say she hates him and he may be a good actor and pretendh to hate her, but I know they like each other. Wizard's instinct.

We get home, and I decide to tell Harper my plan.

"I'm going to get Sonny and Chad together," I tell her, and she looks shocked.

"You're gonna use magic, aren't you?" She sighs.

"Duh!" I say, grabbing the nearest spell book.

"But your Dad says you can't use magic!" She warns me.

"And, when have I ever listened to him before?" I remind her, and she shrugs.

"I'm not sure Alex," She says, "What if someone notices? You could expose yourself as a wizard!"

"I've never done that before," I remind her, "Remember the mannequin, the pocket elf, the fairy, Cupid…"

"All of those plans failed!" She reminds me.

"Yeah, but no-one found out I was a wizard!" I remind her, "And besides, wizards have to use their magic for good. I will finally be doing that if I get these two together. C'mon, Harper, this could be great!"

She sighs, giving up. "Fine. But try WITHOUT magic first, and then if all else fails, then you can use magic."

"What are you, my Dad?" She gives me the look and I shut up, "Fine, I'll start without magic, but I don't see how that will work."

"Well, that's how normal people do it!" Harper says.

"Wow, that must be hard," I say.

"It's not!" Harper says, "You just do a little thing called _talking_."

I sigh and try to think of how I can use _talking _to get those guys together…

I go into Condor Studios to "talk to Chad about his feelings". Ugh! I hate doing what normal people do. Oh well, I have my wand with me. And if something goes wrong, I'll erase his brain. Simple. What's that spell again?...Oh well. It'll come to me…y'know, maybe…

"Hey, Chad!" I say, smiling as he notices me.

"Oh, hey," He says, "Uh, Alex, right?"

"That's right," I say, "I wanted to ask you something…"

"Oh, you want a picture?" He interrupts, and then grabs a signed picture of himself off the nearest desk. What the…?

"Um, no, I don't want a picture. Well, I do, but…"

"Sorry," He says, "But I'm busy." He turns away, heading for the set.

"It's about Sonny!" I say, and he immediately turns around.

"Sonny?" He asks, and I nod. He immediately comes back. "What about Sonny?"

"You like her, don't you?" I say, getting straight into it.

He gives me a look that says, _"Ha! You're kidding, right?"_ But I can see through it. He's not that good an actor. "Why would I like SONNY?" He asks.

"Uh, because of her smile, her eyes, her hair, her personality?" I say, "I could go on forever. There's a lot to like about Sonny." Chad shrugs a little, then smiles as if to agree.

"Well, yeah, she's sweet, kind, funny, pretty…so pretty…"

"What?" I laugh, and he snaps out of his daydream.

"Huh?" He says, before shaking his head. "I said no. No I don't like her."

"Uh-huh." I say, "You sure?"

"Absolutely." He confirms.

I smirk, "Really Chad? Really?"

"Hey, that's my thing!" He says, annoyed. "I know what I said."

"And what you said was…?"

"No, no, I don't like…Sonny…I think." This looks like it hurts-good. My motto-If it hurts, it helps. Unless it's me who's getting hurt. It's not funny when I get hurt, it leads to problems. Well, my Dad would say everything I do leads to problems, but…wait…I've lost my point…what was it? Oh yeah! My point is, I know Chad's hiding his feelings for Sonny, and I'll make sure they come out…you can be sure of that.

"OK, Chad." I say, smiling. "Whatever you say,"

"Yeah, well we're busy at The Falls doing some serious acting, so if you could excuse me…" I leave to Chad's pleasure. So what? I've found what I was looking for…the truth about Chad. Now for Sonny…

Chad's POV

OK, what was that? The girl who won the So Random contest just asked me if I like Sonny. It was a pretty…well…_random_ thing to ask. Plus, I don't like Sonny…I just slightly like her; I guess, maybe, y'know, kinda.

Anyway, back to my main point; there's something weird about Alex and her friends, I just feel it. I intend to find out what it is. Chad Dylan Cooper knows everything…

**Chad wants to know...will he find out Alex's secret? Find out soon!...maybe...**


	4. Plan A

**Here's the next one!**

**Chapter 4-Plan A**

Alex's POV

OK, now to talk to Sonny. Y'know, this _talk about feelings_ thing is easier than I thought. It's still boring, though. I'm NEVER doing this again.

"Hey, Sonny!" I say as I approach her.

"Oh, hey Alex!" She says. Sonny never stops smiling… "How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine," I say, "But I need to ask you something."

"Anything," She says, "What's on your mind?"

"Um, I just wanted to talk to you about a certain blue-eyed, blonde-haired heartthrob." I say, and she scowls.

"Don't you even mention that guy," She says, "You know how I feel about him."

"No," I say, "I don't. It's a confusing thing, your relationship with Chad."

"We're rivals, Alex," She says, "We can't like each other."

"But if you weren't rivals, would you like him?"

"Well…maybe…"

I smile, "What do you like about Chad?" I ask, and she starts to wonder.

"Well, you know he isn't always egoistic."

"Really?" I laugh. That's a weird thing to say about that guy!

"Yeah," Sonny says, "And he can be funny, sweet…" She starts to lose focus, "Kind…sweet…he has cute eyes, did I mention he can be sweet?"

"You did." I say, "Several times."

"Oh," She says.

"Well, let's go talk to him…" I say, but Sonny pulls me back.

"No!" She says, "We can't do that! We're rivals, remember? And also, he has the side that's all egoistic-y and mean and…is still cute…but he's still a jerk-face!"

I try not to laugh. These guys are gonna need a lot of my help. And since I don't help, maybe my friend will.

"I'll be back in a while," I tell Sonny, "I left something at home…"

I come back with my wand in my boot, acting like nothing's up.

"Hey, I'm back!" I tell Sonny, and she smiles.

"Great!" She says, "OK, so we need an outfit for you for the Check It Out Girls sketch…hey what's your favourite colour? Ooh! And we need that hat…where did I put that thing…" I let her waffle on while I look through the spell book. Just then, Chad comes in. Perfect!

"Sonny,"

"Chad," She scowls, "What are YOU doing here?"

This is my perfect opportunity. I grab my wand and make my move **(A/N: Sorry, I'm not so good at making up spells. I'll try next time; it's just that I'm in a rush.)**.

They both suddenly seem changed-it worked! (I hope) Chad looks at Sonny with adoring eyes and she does the same.

"I came to ask if you wanted to…" He stutters a little, "I mean, you look great."

"Really?" Sonny smiles. "So do you!"

Chad gets all shy, and I decide to get into it, "Hey, something's going on here?"

I'm expecting a, "_No!_ **Darn right!** _Get out!_ **Fine,** _fine,_ **good,** _good!_" Sonny beams and Chad shuffles his feet along the ground.

"I wanted to ask you…can you come with me somewhere? Just for a sec?"

Sonny smiles shyly, "For you, anything!" They walk off, arm in arm, and I decide to watch. Nothing will go wrong if I'm around. Y'know, maybe.

Sonny and Chad are ahead of me. They walk through empty corridors until they reach a small room at the back of the Mackenzie Falls set. I sneak in as they sit on a little bench in the middle. It really is beautiful! It looks like a secret garden, but its inside! It's beautiful, and I don't have to get fresh air to be in it!

"Wow!" Sonny obviously agrees, "It's beautiful in here, Chad! So romantic."

"It's my secret room." Chad tells her, "I come here when I need peace."

"Its…amazing," Sonny smiles, moving closer to Chad.

"I know," He says, holding her hand.

They look at each other and I'm sure they're gonna kiss, but then they bump into each other's noses **(A/N: Think SWAKiss or when Justin and Miranda were gonna kiss)**. I sigh.

"Ow!" Chad yells.

"Sorry!" Sonny yells, and suddenly, the mood changes. "Chad?" Sonny asks, "What am I doing here?"

"Sonny? What the heck are you doing in my room?" Chad yells.

"I don't know!" Sonny sighs, getting up, "I'm outta here!"

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Good!"

"Good!"

Chad slams the door on Sonny and I use the transport stick to get out. Oops. People faint when I use that…

Chad's POV

Ow! What was that! I just fell on the floor for no reason! I get up, feeling a little…enchanted. What was Sonny doing in here anyway? I remember going to their prop house for…no reason…but then everything was blank…like I was under a spell. Wait…what's that?

I can a little stick-like thing on the floor. It has a little orb on the top and it's red. What is this thing?

**Ooh! What is it? Can you guess? You should be able to. Thanks 4 reading!**


	5. Alex the Spy

**Here's the next one, sorry I didn't do anything yesterday. I was busy, oh well, here's part 5!**

**Chapter 5-Alex the Spy**

Alex's POV

OK, small problem. Scratch that, BIG problem. I've lost my wand.

I'm sure I had it yesterday, when I sneaked in that room with Sonny and Chad…oh great. I bet I left it there. How am I meant to get it back now?

Sonny's POV

Alex seems worried. She's running around like crazy saying, "Nope, not here. Where is it?"

I decide to get involved. "Uh, looking for something, Alex?" I ask.

"Oh," She smiles "Don't worry. I'll find it…" She then carries on looking frantically, "Oh, Dad will kill me!"

"Um, Alex, let me help you…"

"No!" She yells, "I mean, its fine, I'll find it…"

I leave her to it, but at that moment…

"Chad,"

"Sonny," He says, "You left this in my room, you little creep."

"Chad, I don't know how I even got there!" I yell.

"Oh, sure, you just magically poofed there!" Alex giggles nervously at that moment, but Chad continues, "I'm not that stupid to believe in magic. Anyway, there you go."

Chad hands me a stick…it looks like a wand…a magic wand…

"Uh, this isn't mine, Chad…"

"Oh, thanks, Chad!" Alex says, grabbing it off of him. "That's mine."

"Why do you have a stick?" I ask.

"And what was it doing in my room?" Chad asks, and Alex blushes.

"Um, that's a good question," She says, "Um…it's a good-luck charm from my…grandma."

"But why was it in MY room?" Chad asks, "Were you spying on me?"

Alex seems a little troubled, then she sighs, "Fine," She says, "I'll explain," She takes a deep breath. "I'll just come out and say it…I think I'm obsessed with you."

Chad chuckles at this, "Well, why wouldn't you be?"

"Why would you be?" I yell, "You're here for So Random, remember?"

"Calm down, Sonny," Chad says, and I scowl, "I guess she does have a good taste in celebrities."

"What about your boyfriend?" I ask, hoping she'll change her mind about the obsession thing.

"I know, I still love him, but I just think Chad is, well, the greatest actor of our generation!"

"FINALLY!" Chad yells, beaming, "Someone else says it! And they mean it! Just, don't spy on me anymore, 'K?" Chad leaves with a large, smug grin on his face, and I stare at Alex angrily.

"Do you know what you've just done?" I yell, "That's gonna make him even more of a big head!"

"I know!" She says, "I didn't mean it,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was to distract him from the truth."

"Which is?"

"Uh…I was trying to find out…how you got in his room." She smiles, "It's sure a mystery!"

"Sure is!" I say, "So, let's get on with rehearsal…"

Alex's POV

Phew! Today was a close one! It's great I can think on my feet, or the wizard thing would've come out a long time ago…

I get home after another day of random fun and to tell Harper all about it. But there's a problem, you see. My Dad seems to know when I'm up to something…

"Alex, Harper," He says, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Daddy," I say, "What's up?"

"Look what I found in your hiding things area," He says, showing me and Harper the spell book.

"You've already found it?" I say, "You're getting better and better at that!"

"This isn't funny, Alex," He says, "I told you no magic on this trip."

"But, Dad, this time I'm not messing around with magic! I'm using it for good!"

"You are?" He asks, and I nod. He turns to Harper, "She is?"

"She's trying to get two people together." Harper tells him.

"And that's good because…?"

"These two are made for each other and if I can just get them to see that…"

"By using magic?"

"Well, you know me," I say, "I'd rather use magic than whatever else you're thinking."

Dad sighs, "Alex, don't interfere. If they like each other, they'll get together when they're ready." Dad leaves me and Harper alone.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Harper asks me.

"Well, Dad just said I have to let them say that they like each other." I smile.

"Uh oh," Harper says, "You're thinking again!"

"I am," I say, "And I'm thinking it's time to bring out the body-switching spell."

"Um, that doesn't work anymore, remember?" Harper says, and I sigh. "What do you need that spell for anyway?"

"I thought I could swap bodies with Sonny and get Chad to admit his feeling for her to her, I mean me."

"And, you think that would work?" She asks.

"Well, maybe…" I say, "You never know until you try!"

"So what will you do instead?"

I think for a minute, "I'll just turn myself into Sonny."

"But what if the real Sonny walks in?"

"Will you stop putting my plans down, Harper?" I say.

"Fine," She says, "Just don't drag me into it."

"Fine," I say, "All I'll need you to do is keep an eye on Sonny and make sure she doesn't come into the prop house."

"What did I just say?" She says, and I laugh as I turn myself into Sonny.

"How do I look?" I ask, Sonny's voice coming out.

"Like…Sonny," Harper says and I smile.

"Here I go," I say, "Wish me luck…"

Chad's POV

I just got a text from Sonny, asking me to meet her in the prop house. Why? I don't know. Will I go? Heck, yeah. For Sonny, there's a lot of stuff I'd do, I'd just never tell her that. There are a lot of things I'd love to tell Sonny, but I can't.

Anyway, I'm on my way there now-Wish me luck…


	6. Plan B

**Sorry, I haven't put one out in a while. I was working on Coma Chad, which if you haven't read, please do.**

Chad's POV

It's night, and I wonder why I even came here. But. of course, it's for the girl I'm crushing on. I'll do anything (secretly) for her.

I enter the prop house to see Sonny.

"Sonny," I say.

"Chad," She replies cutely.

"So, what did you want?" I ask.

"I wanted to talk about…our feelings." Sonny says. Oh great. I've never been good at talking about "feelings". CDC doesn't do that, but if Sonny wants to do it, sure, here we go…

"Uh, well…"

Sonny's POV

I'm just getting fro-yo from the cafeteria for the cast and our guests, when Harper comes up to me with Mason.

"Hey, Sonny." She smiles.

"Hey," I say, "What's up? You guys having fun?"

"Yeah," Mason says, "It's been great!"

"Great!" I say, "Well, the show's in three days, so we've got a lot to do. Let's go to the prop house…"

I go to head out, but they stop me. "We can't do that!" Harper warns, and I'm confused.

"Why?" I ask.

"Why?" Harper stutters, "Because…because I just spilled the yogurt!" She bumps into me, causing me to spill the fro-yo all over the cafeteria floor.

"Oops," She says, "Sorry, I'm a klutz!"

"It's OK," I say, "We'll just get some more…"

Alex's POV

"Uh, well…" Chad starts, "I've been thinking, uh, recently, that you're kinda…I mean you're quite…uh…"

"Just say it," I say, "I won't bite!"

"You're, well, pretty…" Chad says…

"NO!" Sonny runs in at that moment and I know I'm toast. Harper and Mason run in after her, out of breath and carrying fro-yo. Great. Well, this has failed.

Chad immediately steps back, seeing there's a problem.

"Sonny?" He says, "Why the heck is there two of you?"

There's an awkward silence where I'm confused on what to say. Sonny breaks it.

"I…don't know…" She says, looking lost herself. "Why don't you ask these guys?"

At that moment, the worst thing that could happen to a wizard happens. The spell wears off and I turn back to myself.

"Alex?" Sonny asks, "Why were you just me?"

"Uh…" I think for a sec, "I love dressing as you…Coz I'm such a big fan!" I save.

"Then, why did you ask me to talk about OUR feelings?" Chad asks, "Do you fancy me, Alex? Coz, you have a boyfriend, y;know?" I look over to Mason, who seems a little upset by this.

"YOUR feelings?" He says, angry.

"No!" I say, "I meant Sonny and Chad's feelings!"

"So, you were masquerading as me?" Sonny says, just as angry.

"No!" I say, "That's not it!"

"And how exactly did you end up looking like Sonny, then poof! You were you again?" Chad looks to me, as do 3 more pairs of eyes, wondering what my response will be. This is gonna be a hard one to dig myself out of…

"OK," I start, "The truth is…"

"Alex!" Mason yells.

"Not now, Mason," I say, "Hold on a bit,"

"Seriously, Alex!" He yells, "Look at the time!" I look to the nearest clock. 7pm. Moonrise. Uh-oh…

Mason starts to flail about as usual, turning into a werewolf. This is really not what I need right now…

…

…

"!"

"Aggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!"

…

…

…

**Uh-oh! Will Alex get out of this mess? Find out next time!**

**REVIEW! :D**


	7. Secrets Exposed

**Hey guys! Here's another part...**

**Chapter 7-Secrets Exposed**

"Aggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh!" We all hear a girl's scream, and turn to see an unexpected sight…

Chad realises we're all looking at him, straightens his jacket and says, "What is…THAT?"

"Hey!" I say, hugging Mason, "That's my boyfriend, y'know."

"What's wrong with Mason, Alex?" Sonny asks. "And, what's that on his face?"

I sigh, "A lot of guys have beards these days." I say.

"Yeah, but not on their foreheads!" Chad yells.

"And, they don't grow them in 2 seconds!" Sonny adds, "Please, Alex, tell me what's going on, or I'll get you thrown out."

I sigh, not knowing whether to tell them or not. It's Wizard code that you can't tell your secret, but hey, I've told Harper, Stevie, Mason, people I care about (apart from Stevie, who now is probably someone's watering can or spoon). I trusted them all, why can't I trust these two?

"You won't tell anyone," I say, "Will you?"

"Of course not!" Sonny says.

"Maybe…" Chad says, before receiving a whack from Sonny, "I mean…" He sighs, "Fine. I won't say."

I sigh, hoping they'll understand. "No!" Harper says, running up to me, "You can't tell them, remember?" I take a long, hard look at Harper, then Sonny, Chad, Mason. They're all giving me mixed looks. Well, never hurts to try…

"I'm a wizard." I admit, and wait for a reaction. Sonny's mouth drops open, confused, and Chad gives me a long, cold, hard look.

"Prove it." He says.

"Fine," I say, before grabbing my wand from my boot. "Edgebono Utoosis," I say, pointing it at Chad, and there we have it, two of him.

"Do you know what you've done?" Sonny screams, as we watch the first Chad tell the second Chad how awesome and good-looking he is, "One Chad is bad enough!"

"Hey!" One of the Chad's yells, as the other makes an unexpected barking noise.

"Great," I say. "Stupid barking rabbit!"

Chad smiles smugly, "Even as a weird barking thing, I'm hot." He says, and I zap the other one away leaving him to be the only one thinking this. He's still smiling though, "You can take away my barking duplicate, but I'm still hot."

Sonny sighs, rolls her eyes and moves on, "So, we get it, you're a wizard…But why did you ask Chad about his feelings for me?"

"Yeah?" Chad says, thinking of something besides himself for a minute-I don't see what Sonny sees in this guy.

I sigh, "Because, I think you guys are a pretty cute couple."

"You think?" Sonny says.

"Yeah," I say, "And I was hoping it would get you together."

"Well, that was a really nice plan, Alex," Sonny says, and I smile, "But wake up!" She yells, "It will NEVER happen!"

"You sure?" I ask and she sighs.

"I'm outta here," She says.

"Yeah, me too," Chad says, and they both leave with scowls on their faces.

"Well…" Harper says, "That could've gone better…"

**Yes, yes it could've. **

**See you guys later! Have a nice day/night/whatever time it is where you are! ;)**


	8. Channy?

**Here's the next chapter...**

**Chapter 8-Channy?**

Sonny's POV

I'm sat in my dressing room the next day, wondering why Alex, my friend, would do something like this. She knew (or at least, I hope) that I hated Chad, yet she did this? I don't know if I can stand to see her again. I decide to calm down, I'm being melodramatic, I know. It's just that, I really like Chad, Alex is right. But of course, he doesn't like me, and that means that there's no point in me liking him…is there?

Chad's POV

I'm walking down the So Random hallway. Why? I don't know. Maybe I'll bump into Sonny. Maybe she'll tell me she likes me and fall into my arms, and we decide not to tell Alex to make it funny…yeah right. Like that would happen…

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" A voice says as I bump into them and fall on the floor.

"Watch where you're…Sonny?" I'm going to start and argument, but I see its Sonny and all memory of the fall fades away.

"Chad?" She says, "I am so sorry about that!"

"It's OK," I say, getting up, "I'm fine."

There's an awkward silence where neither of us know what to say. Sonny breaks it.

"So," She says, "Last night was pretty crazy!"

"Yeah!" I say, "Whoo! …Crazy."

More silence.

"I can't believe Alex really thought we liked each other!" Sonny laughs, and I laugh, pretending to agree. I don't agree though, coz I really do like Sonny.

Another silence. This time, I break it.

"Do you like me?" I ask, and Sonny makes the, _"Phf! Seriously?"_ face before shrugging.

"Kinda…" She says, "…Do you like me?" She asks.

"A little…" I say.

An even longer silence.

"So…Wanna go out?" I ask. Sonny looks at me, first like I'm crazy, then gets lost in my eyes, then sighs.

"I…I don't know…" She says. "What will our casts say?"

To be honest, I don't care what my cast say. I hate my cast. On the other hand, Sonny's cast are her friends. But then, back on the first hand, I hate them. It could be quite funny to watch.

"Our casts?" I say, "They'll care, sure, but they'll get over it" Sonny smiles and I look away, "I hope…"

Sonny sighs, I look to her and she's smiling. "Well, then…Yes."

My heart skips and I have to make sure I heard her right. "Yes?" I say, "Yes what?"

She grins, "Yes, I'll go out with you."

I smile, "Good." I say.

"Good," She says back.

Then I think back to my idea, "Let's not tell anyone," I say, "For fun."

"For fun?" Sonny says, "What's fun about that?"

"Well, they think we still hate each other, and no-one will know that we're dating."

Sonny grins, "I do like acting," She says.

"Well, we'll see how good an actress you are, Miss Munroe," I say.

"So, I guess you'd better get out of here?" She says.

I nod, "See you later, Sonshine."

At that moment, her cast walk up the hallway and we step further away from each other.

"Fine!" Sonny yells.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

I leave with a smile on my face and a hole filled in my heart. She said yes! …What am I gonna wear?

Sonny's POV

Chad leaves me, smiling, and I turn to see my cast.

"Hey, guys," I say.

"Sonny," Tawni says, "Have you seen Alex?"

"Alex?" I say, thinking of the dark-haired wizard that has helped land me the greatest actor of my generation. "No, why?"

"She hasn't come in yet, and we're starting rehearsal any minute now." Zora says, "I hope she's OK,"

"She'll be fine," I say. Besides, if she's in a problem she'll use her pretty magical wand and her werewolf boyfriend and poof out of the dragon's mouth. I don't say that though. Traitor or no traitor, I did promise Alex I wouldn't tell her secret. Plus, with the thing with Chad, I kinda owe her. I just smile, shrug, and say, "Let's get ready!"

**:) have a nice day!**

**plz REVIEW! :D**


	9. Ratted Out

**Hey guys :) Here's the next one :)**

**Chapter 9-Ratted Out**

Alex's POV

Bad news. I've been ratted out.

Harper told Justin who told Dad where we were last night, and now I'm stuck in my room with Dad asking me why I was there, and if I revealed anything. Oops.

"So, Alex." Dad says, "Care to explain why you were at the studio so late?"

"I was helping a friend," I say.

"Really?" Dad asks, "Because Justin told me that Harper said that something was revealed. Maybe a secret?"

"Daddy, I'm sorry," I say, "But I had to!"

"You had to reveal that we're wizards?" He says.

"Well…no, but…"

"But nothing," He says, "I told you, no magic."

"How do you know I did magic?" I ask, and he points over to Justin who shrugs, smiles and carries on watching us. I shake my head at him while Dad sighs.

"My point is, Alex. You've abused the code. Because of that, I have to punish you." He gives me a long look before saying, "You can't be on So Random."

"No!" I yell, "But I love that show, and I've been working so hard! You can do this!"

"I can, and I will." He says, "I'm sorry, Alex. But rules are rules. I'll tell Mr Pike that we have a family crisis and you have to go home."

"But Daddy! We've all been working so hard! What will they do without me?"

"It's Hollywood." He says, "They'll find a celebrity star to take your place." He sighs, "I'm sorry Alex. We'd better get packing."

I sigh, "Can I at least say goodbye to the first?" I ask.

"Sure," He says, "We'll leave for New York tomorrow."

Sonny's POV

"Well, maybe I will go!" I yell to Chad who I've just bumped into in the Mack Falls hallway, and he's surrounded by his cast.

"Fine," He says.

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good!"

"So, we're good?"

"Oh, we're so good!" I say, storming off. I'll admit, over the last hour we've done a good job pretending. I want Alex to come in though-it'll be funny to see her reaction.

Then, I get a call-from Alex. "Hey!" I answer, "What's up?"

She sighs, a long, pain-filled sigh before saying, "I can't be on the show."

"What?" I say, "Why not?"

"My Dad found out about the wizards thing," I say, "And so now he's punishing me."

I gasp, "Oh, Alex! This is all my fault! I should've never demanded you to tell me."

"It's OK," She sighs, "I'll figure something out."

I laugh, "I've only known you for a few days and I'm pretty sure this will either be sneaky, involve magic, or both."

"And when have my plans been anything else?" She laughs. "I'm coming in to say goodbye right now."

"Ok," I say, "See you soon!"

"Bye!" She hangs up and I smile. Whatever this plan is, I'm guessing it's gonna involve me…

**Any guesses for the plans? Please review!**

**I'm gonna go work on a different story now, would ou like me to put it up tonight if I can?**

**Bye! xxx**


	10. Problems

**Chapter 10-Problems**

Chad's POV

I'm getting ready for my date with Sonny, when she calls. I can't talk to her right now! I'll mess it up. It goes to answer phone…

_Hey, it's CDC. I can't come to the phone, please leave a message…"Hey, it's Sonny. I'm sorry Chad. I've gotta call off our date. There's a problem with Alex, but I promise I'll arrange another date. OK? I'm sorry, gotta go…_

My heart freezes. She's…cancelled on me? How could she? Well, of course, there's a problem with the dark-haired troubling wizard girl. She'll be gone soon, and Sonny and I will date soon…I hope…

Sonny's POV

OK, I've told Chad that I have to cancel our date, now for Alex. I dial her number, and she says she's on her way. She arrives 20 minutes later.

"Sorry I took so long," She says, "It took some time to ditch the family."

"Did you come to some kind of agreement with your Dad?" I ask, and she laughs.

"No, I snuck out the window."

"Right…"

"OK, plan time." She says, clapping her hands and sitting on my bed. I sit with her. "Got anything?" She asks.

"I thought you were the plan maker." I say, and she shrugs.

"I guess, I'm just so bummed out."

"Wow," I say. "You can't think of a scheme. You must be pretty upset."

She sighs, "Something like that…"

"What happened?" I ask, and she sighs.

"Mason." She says, close to crying. "We broke up."

"…What?"

Alex's POV

"…What?" Sonny says, shocked. "But, you two are great together! What happened?"

I sigh, "He found evidence that I liked Chad, so we talked, and I couldn't dig my way out."

"What did you tell him?" She asks.

"I…" I feel like I'm gonna crack. I lie down on her bed, and she looks down on me, sad.

"Your heart's really broken, isn't it?" She says.

"This has happened before," I say, "I love Mason, but…I don't know…I just can't think."

Sonny sighs, "I'm sorry, Alex." She says. "I don't know what to do."

I sigh, "Well, I'm going back to New York tomorrow, this hasn't exactly turned out how I hoped."

"Me neither," She says, "I hope to see you again. Good luck with Mason."

I laugh, a cold, empty one, "I'll need it."

We both stay quiet, just thinking. What did I do with Mason? Was I really giving off the idea that I liked Chad? I just don't know. And to think, this is all because of Sonny and Chad's chemistry. If I hadn't noticed it, I wouldn't have used magic, or got involved with Chad that much, or revealed myself as a wizard.

Sonny sighs, and breaks the silence, "I guess you should know, Chad and I were gonna go on a date tonight."

I smile, "You blew him off…for me?" She nods, "You're a great friend, Sonny."

She grins, "Thanks." We hug, a friendly hug, and I smile.

"I knew you guys had chemistry. And I was right!"

Sonny laughs, then her face lights up. "You've helped me, maybe I can help you."

"What do you mean?" I ask, and she grins.

Chad's POV

I need to see Sonny, see if she's OK. The next day, I walk through the So Random halls, and bump into the Randoms-but no Sonny.

"Where's Sonny?" I ask them, and they're immediately confused.

"Why do you care, Cooper?" Tawni asks.

"Just answer the question," I say. "Where is she?"

"She's gone with Alex back to New York."

**:)**


	11. Explaining

**Sorry it's been so long. You know, Christmas, relatives, new stuff, I've been busy. I'm back now though, so here it is!**

**Chapter 11-Explaning**

Chad's POV

"What?" I say, confused, "For how long?"

"She's just gone with Alex to help convince her Dad to let her on the show again." Tawni explains, "It's weird he won't let her do it…I wonder why…"

"Yeah…" I chuckle, trying to hide the fact I know. I did promise Alex-and mainly Sonny-that I wouldn't tell the wizard secret. What really worries me is that Sonny didn't tell me about this…I'm her boyfriend, right? I should be told if she crosses the country to help a friend…shouldn't I? Tawni notices my sadness.

"What's up with you?" She asks, and I have to think. Improvise…4 years of Kid's Drama school for this…

"Uh…what's it to you?" Great, 4 years of Kid's Drama school and that's the best I've got? A Random could come up with that. "Uh, nothing's wrong. I don't care about Sonny."

I'm lucky the male Randoms and the weird little Random are stupid, because they ignore my little unexpectedly pathetic attempt to trick them and start to walk off. Tawni, though, is a different story.

"You say you don't care, Chad. But you're eyes say something else."

"What do my eyes say?" I ask, curious.

"They say that you do care, more than you've ever cared about anything…Chad? Do you…_like_ Sonny?"

I panic, try to hide the lies with a grin. It doesn't work…

Alex's POV

I'm so glad that Dad allowed Sonny to come back with us…OK, he didn't. I shrunk her and snuck her into the suitcase. I need her help to get Mason back, then I'll find some way to teleport us both back to Hollywood in time for the show. I'll take my punishment after, who cares?

We arrive at our house, and I sneak my suitcases up to my room. I zap Sonny out of it, and I see she's not smiling like usual.

"That was the worse journey ever!" She complains, "You have no idea how crazy it was going through luggage."

"Don't worry about it," I say, "We're home now."

She smiles, looking round my room. "Oh, I love your room!" She smiles, "And…fur wallpaper?"

I laugh at the memory, "That's a long story." I say.

"OK," She says, "How do we get Mason back for you?"

I think. "We could set a spell on him so he forgets the last week."

"No," Sonny says.

"…We could make a magical portal that gives him nightmares and shows him he's nothing without me."

"No."

"We could get a big hammer and…"

"No!" Sonny demands, "Let's just forget magic for now. I'll handle it."

"How will you do that?" I ask.

"I'm gonna do that thing called talking." She says.

"Oh, I've heard of that…" I joke, and she rolls her eyes.

"Just leave it to me, Alex."

Chad's POV

I could say that the evil witch and her minions have captured me and locked me up, torturing me till I tell her the truth. It's close enough. Tawni (the witch) and her minions (the Randoms) have captured me (taken me to Sonny and Tawni's dressing room) and locked me up (not really, but I wish. I could make one of those cool escapes and tell the press. Headline: Chad the Hero), torturing me (talking to me, but that's torture enough) till I tell her the truth (that bit's actually pretty much self-explanatory).

"So, Chad." She says, pacing slowly in front of me. "You like Sonny, don't you?"

"Well…" I start, but she stops me.

"Ah-ha!" She laughs, "I knew it! Give it up, Cooper. She won't love you back. It's not like she'd say yes if you asked her out…"

They laugh, and I secretly smile. "There are things you don't know, Tawni." I say, and she stops laughing.

"You mean, she asked you out?"

"And, audience of the obvious competition, we have a winner!" I tease, and she rolls her eyes.

"Are you serious?" Nico asks, and I nod, smiling.

"Face it, Randoms." I say, "She digs me."

**:)**

**Please Review!**


	12. Please Come Back

**Here's another chapter-sorry if it's been so long. Oh, well, I'm back!**

**Chapter 12-Please Come Back**

Sonny's POV

I sit, waiting for Mason. Alex said that Mason always walks this way to school. Thing is, it passes Alex's sub shop. I don't think Mason will really want to see Alex, so he'll avoid this path. Plus, even if he does pass here, I have a bit of a problem-So Random seems pretty big in New York. Everyone recognises me, which means I have a sea of people right now, asking me for autographs, pictures; I'm starting to see how Chad's life is…well…pretty much all the time.

In the distance, I see a familiar figure. It's Mason. I squeeze my way through the screaming, excited crowd to try and talk to him. By the time I get through, he's gone. I look in the direction he was heading, and see his figure. I follow him, yelling his name.

He turns to see me, surprised, but still upset. "What?" He asks.

"I need to talk to you about Alex." I say.

"I have nothing to say about Alex," He says, "If that's all, then you might as well go back to your show. They'll want you there for tonight."

"Please, just let me explain." I say. "Did she ever tell you about her plan to get me and Chad together?"

"No," He says, "She never mentioned it. She just said she wanted me to keep you from the prop house, that day. That was all she said about a scheme. She might have told Harper, but not me. Why?"

I sigh, "When she was spending all that time with Chad, it was to get us together. Nothing more."

"Really?" He asks, and I nod.

"She still really loves you." I say.

"I guess I kinda overreacted." He smiles. "I'll see her at school and apologise."

"I'm afraid you can't." I say, stopping him.

"Why not?" He asks.

"Alex isn't at school." I say.

_~~~~Flashback-Yesterday~~~~_

_I picked up the phone and rung Chad, hoping he wasn't working. _

"_Hello?" He said, and I smile._

"_Chad? It's me." I said._

"_Sonny?" He said, happy but surprised. "Where are you? I was worried you were avoiding me."_

"_Aw, I wouldn't avoid you, Chad. We've still got our date tomorrow after my show."_

"_So, what did you want?" He asked._

"_I need your help. Do you have some kind of really fast vehicle that can get 3 people back to Hollywood in only a few hours?"_

_He pauses, before saying, "I think I know what you need."_

"_Can you send it over to New York?" I asked._

"_For you my love, anything."_

_I smiled, blushed and hung up._

_~~~~Flashback-1 hour ago~~~~_

_We stood out on Alex's balcony where a helicopter landed, the words "Air Chad" on the side._

_I smiled. "Chad even has a helicopter?" I laughed, and Alex laughed too._

"_I wonder if this will get us there quick enough." I say, and Alex laughs._

"_Um, I'm a wizard," She says, "Remember? I'll just speed it up. Easy."_

"_You sure you want to do this?" I asked, Harper next to me, shaking a little._

"_We'll be fine," Alex said, "I'm just sad that Mason can't enjoy it with us."_

_I sigh, before thinking. "What if I could convince Mason you still liked him?" I said, and Alex smiled._

"_Thanks, Sonny." She said, and Harper gasped._

"_You never thank people!" She said, and Alex laughs._

"_I guess Sonny's changed me." She said, and I ran out to find Mason. _

_~~~~End of Flashback~~~~_

"So, will you come with us?" I ask Mason, "Coz people will be a little freaked when Alex's magic wears off and the helicopter above us turns visible again."

Mason laughs, "Alex and her magic." He says, and we run up to where the invisible helicopter waits.

**So, what do you think? It's almost finished, an couple more chapters, then that's it! :(**

**Please review!**


	13. Thank You

**Here's the finale! I know I'd said there'd be two more, but I just couldn't think of more stuff, so I fit it all in one. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 13-Thank You**

Sonny's POV

We arrive just about in time, after Alex has reassured us, over and over, that her parents will be OK with it. Yeah, she's gonna be in trouble…

Everyone's already there, waiting, and breathe a sigh of relief when they see us.

"We thought you wouldn't show up!" Grady laughs, and I smile.

"And miss another fun show with you guys? No way! Plus, a friend of mine wanted to come back…"

Alex steps forwards and receives hugs from all of us but Tawni. "Whoa!" She laughs, "I don't hug."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Tawni says, leaning against a wall.

Alex looks at us all, and caves in, "What the heck!" She laughs, and we all hug.

"Tawni, wanna join us?" I ask, and Tawni laughs.

"What? In the outfit? No way."

Alex sighs, "Tawni, Tawni, Tawni," She pouts, "Please? I've always wanted to say I hugged Tawni Har, just once."

Tawni caves in, hugging her lightly, and Alec winks to me. I laugh. Tawni will do anything for her fans-as long as they spread the word about how amazing she is.

"Hey, m'lady," I hear a voice say, and turn to see Chad.

I run up, hugging him. "I missed you!" I say, and he laughs.

"I missed you too." He says, "I'll be watching, in the audience."

"Aw," I smile. I have to thank Alex. She may say that she doesn't help people, but I'm sure she really is a nice person, deep inside.

"We're almost ready to get So Random!" The announcer says, and I leave Chad, along with my cast and Alex. This is going to be amazing!

Alex's POV

The show ends, and I take a bow as Sonny says, "Let's give it up for the amazing Alex Russo!"

I smile. Over a week ago, if you'd told me that I'd star on So Random, meet the cast and a certain Chad Dylan Cooper, got Chad and Sonny together, and helped someone, I'd have laughed and said you were crazy. But it's really happened, and I'm so happy. I get off the stage, laughing with my new found friends. There's no doubt I'll lose contact with these guys.

I run into Harper and Mason, who were sat watching. I'm really happy to see them…wow. Sonny has changed me, I'd never admit that!

I hug Harper, kiss Mason and tell them both a love them and Harper gasps.

"Are you OK, Alex?" She asks, and we all laugh. OK, I really have changed. All thanks to…

"Alex!" Sonny comes running up to me, smiling.

"Sonny!" I say, hugging her.

"You were amazing!" She says.

"You too!" I say, and she giggles.

"I'll miss you," She says.

"Same to you," I say.

"I've gotta go," She says, going to leave.

"Let me guess," I say, "Your date with Chad?"

She laughs, "Exactly. Thanks for that again."

"Anytime!" I say, and she leaves.

Just then, I get a text:

_Alex, what were you doing on that show?_

Oops. Dad's seen I'm missing. I laugh, and teleport us all back to New York. OK, so I have some explaining to do, but to be honest, this has been the best experience of my life!

Sonny's POV

I smile, Chad sat opposite me.

"And to think, we're only on this date thanks to Alex." I smile, and he laughs.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." He says.

We look to each other, there's no doubt we're in love. He leans in close, I do the same, and we kiss. We pull away after seconds of pure bliss, and see a shooting star. I smile.

"I don't think that's a shooting star." I say, and he smiles.

"What do you think it is?" He asks.

"Make a guess." I say. We both look up and smile. "Alex." We say. We both know, we owe it to that wizard. She's the cause of the start of something sweet…

**So? What did you think? Please review,and keep your eyes out for my next project, Sonny With A Soundtrack. See ya! ;D**


End file.
